Hell's Motel
by FIONISO
Summary: We think this world is safe well, others would think differently about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Motel

Chapter 1

The man, the man who had a kind of perfect life with wealth and fortune, had now thrown it all away. He was maybe a bit too curious. On the 14th of November he was moving out of his little house in the quiet countryside. The neighbours were sad to see him go but he didn't really care about them, he had his own life to live and wasn't going to stay just for some petty neighbours. He eventually said his goodbyes and quickly drove away. One of the neighbours said "Oh i really hate to see him go you know, especially when he has amnesia." The other neighbour replied "yes he will completely forget about us, the poor man has had to make new memories with us, I hope he doesn't forget about us." One of the neighbours replied "I don't think he will forget about us, he will never forget."

Later on as the man is driving on the long and tiring road he turns on the radio so he doesn't get agitated. He winds the window down to let the breeze crash into his face and relax him.

He looks around him and takes in the elegant views of the farms around him, it is all just breathtaking. His phone starts to buzz in his pocket and pulls it out to see a no caller ID, but as he pulled he noticed a suspicious piece of paper with very tiny writing. Since he was driving he left it till he got to the nearest services which weren't that far.

A few hours later he finally makes it to the services where he can fill his car up ready for the rest of the drive. He walks into the petrol station with a smiley face. He flings the door open with happiness and talks in a polite manner to the man behind the desk. They have a time consuming conversation about their favorite films, video games, and music. They each call it a day since they both tired each other out with their boring conversation, but as he was walking out the man behind the desk says "are you going to read that note or not." The man looks puzzled as to what he has just heard. He says "what note, i don't have a note." the creepy man behind the desk says "oh yes there is don't you remember. They are coming and they are coming just for you, they want you and they will GET YOU!

The man sprints to his car in fear desperate to get out. He flings himself into the car trying to start it but it wont work as he obviously forgot to pay for the petrol while he was gossiping. Everyone near the station sees his sinister look on his face and don't do anything to help him get out of the situation. The terror was unreal he was heavily disturbed by the incident. The woods were the safest option at that moment but it's never a good idea to go there.


	2. Hell's Motel - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About half an hour later he was still running because of what's just happened i'm guessing adrenaline kicked in. The man stopped, out of breath as he couldn't run anymore but it was okay. He stumbled across a motel that looked abandoned but why would he care as long as he is safe, that's all that matters. It looks out of the ordinary, the sign is falling off ever so slightly, everything looks rotten and ancient, it looks like it's had a bad history. An odd presence appears out of nowhere you can just feel it in the air surrounding you making you vulnerable. He feels like he's come across this before it's like Déjà vu. He starts to feel sick as he gets closer to the rotten place until he falls to the ground bashing his head against the floor.

2 Hours later

Tranquility filled the room but it's not as nice as it sounds. The wallpaper is skin, the floor is dead, the atmosphere paranormal. He slowly gets up trying not to make a squelching sound on the floor of organs. Every window is boarded up and there is no escape, the clocks aren't moving they are stuck to one time.

The blood curdling screams of innocent people bounce around the walls and rooms of torture. The person who put this man in here obviously wanted him to stay occupied by putting a book and a mirror in front of him. He opens the book to see lots of writing. He read, "Are you gonna read that note or what." and, "They are coming and they are coming just for you." As soon as he finished reading that last line he heard a name coming out of the book like there was someone in the book. It said, "Baker." A seizure arose from him for no apparent reason and then it stopped. A sudden urge of anger came upon him, he was banging on the walls, crying for help, swearing till his lungs gave out and so on. Footsteps approach the room and swings open the door and takes him by his neck and starts to choke him and says, "I've been waiting for this for a long time you bitch." He is on the floor gasping for air while bleeding from his head.

The man walking out says, "Don't make me do it again because i will and it will hurt even more."

2 Hours later

He wakes up from sleep trying to escape this nightmare. He sees broad daylight coming through the tiny hole in the window. He looks through it to see everything looking normal like this place had a purpose. But this could all be in his head or is it not.


	3. Hell's Motel - Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The motel has an unidentified feeling of danger and death. No one should try and escape as they have no luck. Is this a dream or reality no one knows and so does the man. A sudden attitude comes out of nowhere like a devil possessing someone. The urge to kill is high, he tries to stop it but it's basically impossible. The people of the motel all start screaming in the same way as him which is uncontrollable. The book that was on the table earlier gives away hints for the man to follow. It's in the man's writing like he's been here before but that can't be possible. The depths of hell open up inside everyone around him letting out even more rage. His eyes go white and he falls to the ground choking. An image of a portal a big blue portal opens up showing him falling, screaming for his life. The closer he gets the more tragic events he sees. People dying, devils taking over, a man's family being murdered in front of him in this motel. Is this a different reality are we in a different dimension, so many questions being created in his head. Eventually he catches his consciousness gasping for air as he wakes up. The man from earlier watched it all happen and knew this was going to happen.

The man on the floor says, "Who are you, why am i here." The mysterious man says,"You'll soon find out." He leaves him to rot on the floor full of blood to die. The book now has more pages of writing added to it explaining the horrible histories of this hell hole.

1 Hour later

He finishes reading the pages of writing and starts to contemplate who he really is. Whispers start to occur through the vent and in his mind boggled head. He hears demons waiting for him in the abyss. And then the name baker.

He sees lots of demonic and ritualistic tools scattered along the tables which encourages him to use them. A humongous pentagram is taking up half of this room, candles are lit, blood is waiting to be taken. He thinks it will inflict danger upon demons so he bears no malice towards them. Visions of demons coming haunts the terrified mind of baker. He wanders round coming up of a plan to send them back. Sudden flashbacks cause PTSD to arrive in his thoughts. The pentagram Starts to flash red making it even worse. The sound of the dead flood his head which makes him want to go to bed and forget about the torture in his head. He slammed the book on the floor shouting at it saying,"THIS BOOK ISN'T RIGHT A BOOK CAN'T DO THAT." The man stumbles through the door saying, "Yes it can, you can't underestimate the power of it, You should know out of all the people you piece of shit, You ruin everyone's lives and put them through hell." He replies with anger saying, "How dare you, You put me in here and say im responsible for all of this how dare you say that."

All hell breaks loose and the war between man and demon begins but can they take down the supernatural...


End file.
